Noon
by No Sacrifice No Victory
Summary: Chalie, the son of Nessie and Jacob, is surrounded by amazing beings with supernatural abilities, while he has to deal with naturally shimmery skin and blood that smells like old milk.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: I was very curious as to what would happen in this situation at the end of _Breaking Dawn_. I know it is arguable about whether it _could_ happen or not, this is just what I think would happen if it could. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any _Twilight Saga_ characters.**

* * *

**Preface**

_Renesmee_

I sat up in the bed cradling a bundle in my arms. Jacob stood next to me, his hand on my arm, looking at our beautiful baby. Carlisle smiled gently, relief obvious in his eyes. He called everyone else up and all the familiar faces I knew sped in to surround me. "It's a boy," Carlisle announced, sending Emmett into whoops of elation.

"In your face!" he gloated to Alice. She shot him a malevolent look. Alice wasn't used to losing bets, but I was invisible to her sight.

I laughed. "Alice, it's only fair – you get me to play dress-up with me." Emmett stuck his tongue out at her.

"What are you naming him?" my mother asked, the first one to say something reasonable. Jake moved over so Bella could come over and stroke my little baby's cheek.

"Charlie," I said. Bella smiled; she was glad I chose to name him after her father, but still skeptical that she was a grandmother and she had only been in existence for less than thirty years.

I stared at Charlie, his eyes still closed, much unlike mine were when I was born. Bella wasn't pregnant very long with me, but my baby got the full nine months. I looked at how his skin had a bronze shimmer to it. Charlie was a beautiful baby. Not beautiful in an immortal way, but a human way. Obviously on the same line of thought as me, Jasper asked, "What is he?"

I looked up at Carlisle. I was half human, half vampire. Jacob, on the other hand, was a mostly human wolf shape-shifter. "I'm not sure, but my guess would be more human. Based on your birth, Renesmee, I am guessing that he is not predominantly vampire. He could have more wolf blood in him, we wouldn't know until he grew up." he rambled, thinking out loud. "Alice, can you see the baby?"

Alice closed her eyes and put her fingers on her temples, a slightly pained expression came on her face. It was difficult for her to see around me and Jacob. And Charlie was our baby, so we would be around him all the time.

Reluctantly, I held out Charlie to Bella and asked, "Could you bring Charlie somewhere else in the house for a little bit and come back so that Alice could see clearer?"

Bella nodded. "Of course." She took Charlie in her arms and started walking to leave the room, Edward following. "Bring him back quickly!" I urged as they walked out the door.

Almost instantly, Alice's expression became relaxed and focused. "I saw them," Alice said. I turned this fact over in my head. On the bright side, Charlie could grow up living a happy human life, like I couldn't because of my rapid growth. On the down side, he might keep growing, passing us all in age.

Bella and Edward walked in again. As Bella handed me Charlie again, Edward asked, "Human?" It was more of a statement than a question. He had seen Alice's vision, too.

The next few days were filled with coddling my new baby. Alice took a trip to the store nearly every day, trying to get her fill of dressing the baby before he grew up and no longer wore cute baby outfits. The most prominent event of the week was the day Charlie's eyes opened.

Bella had been holding him while I got up to go make him a bottle. Jacob and all the other male vampires had gone on a hunting trip. "Nessie! Nessie! Come here!" Bella shouted, her voice urgent.

I sped over to my mother, along with three other vampire blurs. "What happened?" I cried anxiously, my eyes scanning around her for trouble.

Bella just smiled and stared at Charlie's face. "He has Edward's eyes."

Sure enough, Charlie's eyelids had opened to a little slit, revealing a stunning green.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: It took a lot of research until I finally found out enough about this town to figure out what I wanted to do with it. Acctually, Ketchikan, Alaska is THE rainiest city in the US. It also is small, so it fit. I hope you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Saga characters.**

**NO SACRIFICE NO VICTORY.**

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

_Charlie_

I laid in a lawn chair behind the house, staring at the muted sun directly above me behind the thin film of clouds. Noon. What a boring time of day. All the other names for the times of day are really cool and mysterious sounding. Twilight, Dawn, Midnight … even o'clock sounds interesting. But Noon just sounds so obvious and normal. Yeah, it's sunny, but people just take that for granted. It still doesn't have the same effect that a sunset does.

That's how I felt. I'm the only human in a house full of vampires. (Well, aside from my mother, the half-vampire, and my father, the werewolf, but that is beside the point.) My grandfather reads minds, my aunt sees the future, and my uncle can force me to be happy. All I have is a slight shimmer on my skin that doesn't even suggest something supernatural. Oh yeah, and my blood doesn't smell appetizing to vampires. It smelled _expired_.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Alice said, jumping in the chair next to me. Alice, Jasper and my parents stayed down by Forks so I could complete grades K-9 on the La Push Reservation, while Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie went to Canada to stay with the Denali coven. Now that I was entering high school, we decided to move to Ketchikan, Alaska, so that we could go to high school there.

"You know, it'll kinda be creepy going to school with my parents," I said with a moan.

"What? You didn't even consider the fact that you are going with your grandparents?" Alice asked, laughing.

"You know I don't really think of Bella and Edward as grandparents," I replied, sitting up. "They look no older than eighteen. They're more like you, an aunt or uncle."

"Well, you don't have to bother with us. You don't look like us, so people won't be afraid. And you can take the bus…" Alice babbled on, trying to cheer me up. I stopped listening after a while and laid back down. The best thing about being human was that I could _sleep_ …

************

I took the car with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Figures Alice was wrong about taking the bus; the buses didn't travel out in the secluded woodsy area where the house was.

I stared out the window the whole ride. Everyone else was talking, but their perfect voices had a way of making me feel very self-conscious. Most of the ride was along a small highway with a luscious forest on one side (probably formed from the constant rainfall), and on the other side a wide expanse of water. I could just make out another island on the other side of the canal.

I was trying to see if I could see any signs of life on the other side when a majestic bird swooped in from nowhere, attacking the water with its talons, and bringing back a large salmon. I watched as the eagle flew to the top of an evergreen tree to enjoy its prize.

"Oh, _gasp_," mocked Emmett from the front seat. Alice, who was sitting right behind him, gave him a shove that was probably much more forceful than it looked.

We veered off the main road into a more suburban area. It wasn't long until we pulled up to the school. I held my breath so that Emmett couldn't tease me for gasping in awe; the building was so beautiful. It was in a "V" shape, with a square sticking out the front corner that was made almost all window. Green, richly grown gardens were surrounding the school. I had a feeling of déjà vu as I thought of the house in Forks.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought, newly invigorated by the beauty of the building as I opened the door and stepped outside.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: I hope you have as much fun reading this as I am having writing it. I still have a chapter or two to go intoducing charlie to the world until I can get into the main plot. Well, enjoy! Please review w/ constructive critisism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight Saga_ characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I found myself standing in the middle of a bustling crowd of people. They stood around waving, laughing, smiling. They all looked like they had known everyone for years. I walked forward, following the bunches of students as they gossiped their way down into the school, not caring if I became separated from my family; I didn't want to be labeled a Cullen on the first day of school. That was not a very good way of making friends.

When I finally found my way up the stairs and into the main lobby, I continued following other nervous groups of people that I assumed were other freshmen until I saw the long row of tables with letter ranges posted above them on the wall..

I walked up to the first table and waited for a group of giggly girls to finish. After what seemed like a lifetime, they finally finished collecting various papers and with a squeal, they left.

"Black, Charlie," I prompted the teacher at the table. He thumbed through a stack of papers labeled "B" with a sticky note.

"Here is your schedule," the man said, barely glancing up at me. He began collecting papers from a row of multicolored paper stacks, naming each as he went. "How to Survive Kayhi, a map, How to Use Your Library, study tips. Go through there to the auditorium and you will be instructed on what to do next."

When I arrived in the auditorium, I found that the cliques had continued, leaving me with nowhere to go. I saw my family, but I didn't want to be with them. I walked around a bit, noticing who were the football players and cheerleaders; math geeks and nerds; and the people who looked like they belonged in Juvi. Now where were the all-around nice people?

A voice behind me made me jump. "Are you new here?" I turned around and realized my silent question had been answered. A girl with long black hair that fell in waves on her shoulders stood there, slightly in front of a group of several other kids, like they had just been in a circle. They all had similar skin tones to my father and the other people on the reservation.

"Yeah," I replied, stepping forward to a more comfortable conversation distance. "I'm Charlie Black. I moved from Washington State."

"I'm Leona. And this is Mark, Alicia, Kristen, Hope and Dan," she said going around the circle. All of them waved, but Alicia did a kind of half wave with a blush. "I don't mean to be rude, but I couldn't help noticing your skin. Are you – half-native?"

"Yeah, my dad was a Quileute and my mom was white," I replied, not bothered by the question.

"The shade of your skin is really pretty," she pondered on that thought for a moment. "It almost has a kind of glow to it."

Yes, that is what I get, super shimmery skin. No super vision or mind reading or time travel …

"Sit down!" teachers yelled, coming in from different directions and herding us through the aisles. "Get in your seats!"

"Come, sit with us," Leona beckoned, following her friends as they met up with some more old acquaintances on their way to their seats. Slow-walking through the crowd, I finally found my way back to Leona. I plopped down in the seat and it deflated with a puff.

A surge of hushes and coughs and squeaks and rustles rippled throughout the crowd as an authoritive-looking woman stood up on the podium. "That's Dr. Rosette," Leona whispered beside me.

"Welcome," the principal paused dramatically, "to Kayhi, AKA – Ketchikan High School."

"Go Kings!" someone in the audience shouted, on cue. The rest of the freshman class followed up, the acoustics echoing the hoots, hollers and "Go Kings!"

I sat there for a moment, watching everything happen around me. Just as the commotion started to turn into a full encore, I caught the mood. I smiled and added my claps to the other sixty odd around me.

A while later, when everyone had calmed down, the Dr. Rosette continued her speech. She talked about life and school and balancing the two. There was one thing she said that really struck me.

"It doesn't matter where you are coming from. All that matters is where you are going. You will meet new people along the way who are going the same direction as you. Not every one will be the same. Some people may seem like superheroes, and others may just seem plain and normal. But the most important thing is to remember that every person is special in his or her own way, and has their own calling in life. They just might not have found it yet."

As she said this, I had a feeling of closure, my previous life was gone, in the past. Now I was standing at the start of a whole new road, and who knew what was in front of me.


End file.
